


Do You Believe in Magic

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2015) [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, RDJ as a witch, Witch AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert's a witch and he comes out as such to Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Believe in Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25. I've got way too much to write in too short a time, so drabbles and ficlets under 500 are all I'm going to be capable of.

Chris blinks as he stands in front of Robert. "Uhm. Okay, you just... You just lifted me up in the air like I was nothing. And you did it without any hands either. How the hell did you do that, babe?"

Robert laughs a little and pulls Chris in, kissing him. "I told you, I'm a witch. What do you want from me?"

"But... How is that even real?"

"It runs in my family. Mom was a witch. Grandma was. Usually hits the women in the family, but it's also the second born, so I guess I got the lucky draw. It doesn't completely freak you out?"

"No. Not at all." Chris grins and wraps his arms around Robert's neck. "No wonder our sex is always magic," he says, laughing when Robert rolls his eyes. "C'mon, Rob. Show me some more magic."

Robert laughs and lifts Chris up with his magic. "Hmmm. I wonder..." He raises an eyebrow and pushes Chris against the wall with his magic, smiling when Chris laughs delightedly. He has a lot of ideas of how to use his magic now that he never has before.

_end_


End file.
